


队狼偷车梗（机车play，ABO，NC17，OOC，完）

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼偷车梗（机车play，ABO，NC17，OOC，完）

Scott接到Logan的求助电话时着实吓了一跳,这个成天跟自己瞪眼的”战友"居然肯拉下脸来对自己说“拜托了”?!

不过惊讶归惊讶, Scott接到logan电话后马上以快银的速度去Hank那里取了最强效的Alpha抑制剂。

也不知道Stryker那个老混蛋又对Logan使了什么下三滥的招数……想到这, Scott的手攥得死紧,如果不是特殊刚制成的针管,恐怕已经被燥怒的小队长给捏碎了。

丝毫不敢松懈脚步的Scott按照定位信息一路寻了过去。

Logan非常后悔自己没有听教授的劝告与X战警的队员们一起行动,而是一意孤行的选择先下手去给Stryker添点儿堵。

开始的时候很顺利, Stryker雇的那帮杂鱼简直弱得让人想哭。根本没有浪费Logan太多的时间，就已经荡平了那个老变态刚建起来的实验室。

如果Scott跟在Logan身边, 一定会及时提醒Logan打扫战场，清理没死透的敌人以及注意角落突然飞来的冷枪......

左臀部一阵刺痛,一支盛满血红色液体的自动注射器扎进了Logan的肌肉。Logan赶紧拔出针头 ,可还是有大半管的药液进入了身体。虽然不知道是什么,但里面装的肯定是Stryker那满肚子的坏水儿,而且百分之一万是冲着他金刚狼来的。

妈的，Logan是真的没有注意角落里那个不起眼的陈列柜上有个暗格, Stryker正在里面冲着Logan淫笑,否则一定把他从里面拖出来挠成一盘人肉烩面!

已经没有那样的机会了, Logan感觉到自己的身体开始出现不正常的高热,来得速度之快情势之猛完全超出了Logan常识中的情形。

“我操你妈的Stryker! !”

Logan怒吼一声便夺门而去,他知道,再不走恐怕自己就再也走不了了。Stryker竟然使了阴招儿,对自己下了药!还是提纯过的Omega发情剂!

是的，他是一个Omega 。这个秘密一直以来就只有曾经深度改造过他身体的Stryker，和后来一直帮助自己隐藏性别的教授及Hank知道。本以为Stryker的终极目标是彻底铲除变种人，可现在看来似乎并不单纯是这样。

Logan跳上那辆已经说不清究竟是Scott的还是他的摩托车，按下按钮就没命似的往前冲。他再一次对车子(的主人? )发出由衷的赞叹,不光是因为飞一般的速度所带来的刺激，还有就是...关键时候是真救命啊! ! ! !

终于甩开了身后的追兵,而Logan的体力也已经强撑到了极限。他把车子驶进了一座树林,他不知道这究竟是哪儿。体内的热潮正一波接一波的翻涌,仿佛有团雾气在Logan的眼前升腾弥漫,不但模糊了视觉,甚至鼻间都被一股夏日艳阳照射下的白色沙滩被海水冲刷后的味道所缠绕。

这味道...Logan太熟悉了,是瘦子身上独有的。从前虽然知道这车子上充满了Scott的信息素,却因为药物的关系抑制住了传导,闻起来只是淡淡的完全不似现在这样既强烈又勾人,牵着Logan心里蛰伏许久的野兽套蠢欲动。

不……不光是Scott的味道……还有另一种味道。 像是被烤化的黄油淋在刚出炉的起司面包上却被人坏心的在上面洒了点儿伏特加,明明香香甜甜的勾人食指大动可很快就被呛昏了头。

这味道,妈的!那是我自己的!

他自己都快忘了,那个属于自己的Omega气味究竟是个怎样的存在。Logan狠狠的往地上啐了口唾沫,如果可以他真想回去揪出Stryker那个老王八往死里揍。

Omega并不稀有,但是变种人Omega就是凤毛麟角。普通的Omega与人结合后生出的不一定是变种人，但是变种人Omega与人结合后,所生的一定是继承双方变种基因具有非凡能力的变种人后代。因此,变种人Omega长久以来的处境都十分危险,不止被有心人寻找,更被一些野心家不怀好意的时刻惦记着。这就是为何Logan一直以来都要隐藏起自己的性别,因为他觉得,赶苍蝇什么的真是太麻烦了!

可逃过了一次又一次,这次还是中了圈套。Logan无力的将头抵在车把上,企图用自己的意志力来对抗生理反应。

且不说长期服用抑制剂的Logan并不擅长处理这种凶猛来袭的情欲,就单从药物的角度而言, Stryker给Logan用的是经过他特殊提纯过的发情药剂,作用效果是普通发情剂的十倍左右,并与抑制剂药性相冲。

嗅着两种味道混合碰撞出的淫靡火花, Logan跨坐在摩托车两边的腿不由自主的夹紧,半硬的性器跟着身后蜜穴的开合有节奏的向上跳动着。当Logan意识到这并不是靠硬扛就能了事的时候,他裤裆位置已经一片狼藉,还濡湿了大片黑色的真皮车座。

他抓起手机,几乎没有犹豫的拨通了Scott的电话求助。

Logan此时的脑子里没有多余的想法,他只知道现在能救自己的只有Scott。只有Scott知道能找到这台摩托车的方法 ,让他带着抑制剂来，自己就得救了。至于跟Scott解释自己是Omega这种事,根本没存在过他金刚狼的大脑里!

只是被情潮扰乱的Logan忘了提醒救人心切的小队长,要带"Omega"抑制剂。更忘记了, 一个Omega, 一个正处于发情阶段的Omega叫来一个Alpha, 一个各项机能都正常的Alpha是多么草率且危险的决定.....

Scott顺着定位信号找到车子附近的时候,他便闻到了属于自己的气味。虽然没有别的Alpha气味那么具有攻击性,但是存在感十分强烈。所以这么多年了他一直非常好奇Logan是怎么一脸坦然的每天骑着它偷跑出去那么多次的,要知道每一个Alpha都有强烈的控制欲和占有欲,凡是有别的Alpha气味的东西,碰一下都会浑身不自在。

也许就是Logan这些不像Alpha的怪异行为才让Scott对于他的一次次公然挑衅都微笑置之,说白了,就是觉得他很好玩....可爱? ! ? ?

越走近越觉得不对,空气里另一股味道开始变得强烈起来。那不是他熟悉的Logan的味道,甚至不是一个Alpha的味道。这怎么会出现一个Omega ? Logan呢? Logan去哪儿了?

Scott加快脚下的步伐,鼻翼呼扇着不断涌进两个气味混合而成的香甜。Scott甚至不知道自己这样的心急究竟是担心Logan的安危还是想见到这个跟自己的味道相容性如此高的神秘Omega。

就是他了,就是这个味道,我要他。Scott的心随着逐渐靠近而疯狂鼓噪着,心跳声震得他的耳膜发疼。胯下的巨物几乎要撑破裤子,叫嚣着要冲进这个诱惑自己的Omega体内。

终于在转过了几丛低矮的灌木后, Scott找到了自己的摩托车,然而眼前的景象将他钉在了原地.....

Logan的萌系发型已经被汗水完全打湿,蔫蔫的垂下来贴在脸上。双眼紧闭牙齿咬着下唇,面色泛着极不自然的潮红，直觉Logan现在应该非常的不舒服。

左手撑在身前的油箱上,锃亮的银白色金属外壳映出Logan的半身倒影,闪着银光的金属和肉白透红的身体冲击着Scott的视觉神经。背脊向上拔得笔直，胸膛向前将两颗红肿挺立的乳头完全暴露在傍晚树林的微凉空气中。两条修长结实的大长腿分跨在车子的两边,腿上的全部肌肉都绷得死紧,用力蹬着松软的泥地好让自己的分身可以更好的与车座相贴近。右手的几根手指隐没在身后的臀瓣中间,身体难耐的扭动可以明显得出Logan根本不知道如何自我排遣这一事实。紧咬的牙关中泄露出难耐的呻吟,越是着急就越不得要领,急得Logan的皮肤上沁出一层层薄汗。黑色的真皮车座上已经被液体打湿了大片,有些甚至顺着边缘嘀嗒嘀嗒的向下流淌。

Scott不错目地盯着眼前这尽极诱惑与色情的场景,双手死死的攥住背包的肩带,仿佛只有这样做才能防止自己不像裤裆里的那个老实物一样当场暴走。

尽管他的大脑已经不受控地幻想了各种把Logan操哭，并开口求饶甚至央求他在他体内成结受孕的画面,然而Logan热潮过后,自己这种趁人之危的行为即使再怎么真心表白也无法让这个一根筋的男人再相信自己。

“Scott...”Logan一声无意识的呢喃如同炸雷一样惊醒了Scott。原本陷在原地进退两难的Scott在听见Logan的轻喊后,立刻箭步上前。一手环着Logan的肩膀 ,另一只手轻拍着Logan的脸颊，呼唤他的名字,尝试召回Logan已经迷离的神智。

"Logan ,睁开眼睛。是我，Scott。我来了!"顺手从背包里拿出水瓶，仰头含了一大口便捏着Logan的下巴给他哺了过去。

几次之后, Logan终于稍微清醒了些,目光依然有些涣散。“.......抑制剂....抑制剂...” Logan不断重复着,就像濒死的人在乞求生机。

”对不起Logan ,我并不知道你是..... ,我带错了药。”Scott的道歉是发自内心的,看到已经被折腾得有些脱水的Logan ,他心里难受的恨不能轰碎罪魁祸首。

Logan叹了口气，并没有像以往一样火冒三丈。他知道是自己打电话的时候没有把情况说清楚,不能怪毫不知情的Scott。而且,他很庆幸先找来的是Scott ,而不是任何一个别的什么....

静好的气氛并没有维持很久, Scott身上浓烈的信息素刺激着Logan的全部感官,带动着体内对于眼前这个Alpha的渴望不断驱使着属于Omega的本能。如果只是单纯的情欲,并不能让Logan感到危险。真正让Logan感到心惊的是被牵扯而出的那被深藏在心底的情感,被赤裸裸地摊开在两人面前。

不再是辛辣呛眼的烈酒味儿,取而代之的是柔和醉人的百年陈酿所散发出的醇美甘甜,那是心甘情愿的味道.....

Scott在接收到这信息素的转变时,内心涌起的狂喜简直让他想要跑到自由女神像上去放声高歌。紧紧环抱住Logan的身体,将自己的信息素与之融合后,源源不断的输送给Logan。好以此让又一次陷入不清醒的人知道,对于他的接受自己是怎样的欣喜若狂。

埋首在男人肩头的Logan咧着嘴角笑得开心极了,嘴里一直嘟囔着男人的名字。

Scott扶着Logan的后颈,低头含住了他的双唇。这张平时除了骂脏话就是挤兑自己的嘴,毫不意外地如所想的那样软糯香甜,两片唇在Scott的口中被反复的轻吮。舌尖轻敲开牙齿的防线找到自己的另一半,便开始疯狂的追逐嬉戏。

Logan很喜欢这个在自己口腔里作怪的小家伙,他拼命想用自己的舌头逮住它,却不想它是那么的狡猾,每次都被逃开了。跑来跑去的不老实就算了, 还使劲儿的在自己的嘴里恶作剧。像是巡查领地又像标记地盘一样,嘴里的每个角落都被或轻或重地扫过一遍。每下都吻进了Logan的心里，恨不得就这样一直吻到天荒地老。

像是在他的嘴里玩够了,便拉着他来到了对方的领土。和自己那满嘴的烟味儿不一样,这里太干净了,一股清清爽爽的薄荷味儿,那是Scott一周前刚买的漱口水的味道。别问他是怎么知道的,反正他才没有偷偷倒走半瓶。想到这, Logan又“哧哧”地笑了起来。刚笑了两声,还没等Logan开始属于他的攻城略地,就又一次被推了回来,这次Scott可一点儿没留余地的重重吻了起来。

舌头被搅得生疼,嘴角不断流下两人来不及吞咽的唾液,顺着下颌在胸前流下道道水痕。尽管嘴上两人抵死纠缠, Scott的双手却是像在呵护什么稀世珍宝一样小心翼翼。Logan可没有Scott的那股子温存浪漫,扯Scott衣服的动作怎么看都像是照着撕纸片儿的劲头儿来的。也幸亏是Scott主动配合,否则这位金刚狼大人一定会发动他的狼爪直接把衣服挠成墩布.....

Scott也跨上车子,把Logan的双手放在身后的油箱上撑住身体,他则口手并用在Logan的胸前努力开垦。Scott叼住左边的乳头,用牙齿轻轻向外拉扯,边扯还边用舌尖挑逗极为脆弱敏感的乳尖。Logan觉得左前胸一 阵阵的麻痒，下面高耸翘起的分身也因为这说不清的感觉而大幅地抖动了几下。Scott的双手握住粗壮的柱身来回撸动,不时用指尖在不断向外流淌汁液的小口周围打圈圈。Logan只觉得Scott的嘴巴和手在自己身上使了咒，所到之处皆是火热。烧得Logan浑身冒火,抱住Scott的头,把自己更多的送到Scott碰触中。几乎是整个人都挂在了对方的身上，手还一刻不闲地摩挲着Scott宽厚的脊背。

当两颗乳头在Scott的努力下变得胀大了好几圈后, Logan终于迎来了他这次发情以来的第一次高潮。Scott还在低头辛勤的耕耘着Logan胸前的那点儿自己的自留地, 一个没留神就被Logan射了一脸白花花的精液,还有几滴正巧落在了Scott的嘴唇上。

Logan眯眼看着Scott ,那张永远一本正经的脸上全是自己积压许久的白色精液,又浓又多,那股子淫秽的反差感让Logan刚射过的分身又一次抬头挺胸。虽然这瘦子有着该死的要人命的性感,可他还是忍不住自己看见他吃瘪就想揶揄的冲动....

“啊哈哈哈...我...唔……”还没等Logan开口说什么, Scott从嘴边舔了些精液就直接吻了过来。顿时两人便被开了锅一样翻腾的信息素所包围。Scott牵着Logan的手摸上了他的阴茎, Logan感到自己手里的巨物像有生命一样，跃跃欲试地在他手里不断跳动着。上面的口里被填得满满的没有一丝缝隙,下面的小嘴却饥饿的不断蠕动来宣示着自己的不满。

“唔！Scott .....Scott！我...我想......想要……”Logan在亲吻的间隙断断续续地说。

Scott摸着Logan的脸,轻声说: "Logan ,转过身去,手扶着车把。”

Logan不明就里的转了过去,听话地扶着车把。Scott用双臂提起Logan的屁股,将脸埋了进去....

Logan直觉有什么东西轻轻钻进里自已那个早已湿软得一-塌糊涂的小洞,直到第一口热气喷进了洞口,惊得Logan赶紧弓了背要躲开。可Scott死死的勒住了Logan的腰,根本不让他有逃走的机会。

这太过头了! Logan敏感的身体哪儿能接受得了这样的刺激。在Scott的舌头在内壁上快速抖动画圈开始, Logan的精液就不断地喷溅在座椅和他自己的腹部。Scott的舌头在Logan的洞口处流连多时,虽然Logan自己的淫液已经足够起到润滑的作用,可他依旧不放心地用唾液仔细照顾一遍。当然，更多的私心是想看Logan在自己的挑逗下情难自己的样子。

终于，Scott扶住Logan的腰,引导他一-点点将自己的阴茎吞进蜜穴。当全部进入时,两人一-同发出满足的低吼。

Logan不再握着车把,改用手撑着身前,将头拼命向后回，寻找Scott的亲吻。Scott也不负所望地边亲吻Logan的嘴,边用手爱抚他身前不甘寂寞的分身。

Scott由下至上的挺动着自己的阴茎, Logan在他顶上来时重重地向下坐,在他向后撤时又快速向上抽离出最远。如此反复，每一下都让两人完全契合, Logan甚至觉得有几下Scott是要把他干穿的架势,却一点儿都不觉得讨厌,反而恨不得自己可以将Scott整个儿都吞进去。多年的默契,此刻不消多余的言语,哪怕只是一下阴茎的跳动或是甬道的蠕动都能充分感知对方的愉悦。

Scott内心的狂喜简直无法用言语形容,他终于将这个外冷内热的浪子完全抓在了自己怀里。他要在他体内成结,要让他完完整整的属于自己。他们会共同度过剩下的每一天，哪怕是再多的艰难险阻也无法再将他们分开。他会在Logan每一次热潮来临时,满足他的全部欲望,即使没有发情,他也要让他摇着屁股对他喊要。他们会结婚,如果Logan愿意，他们将会有很多孩子,可以像他也可以像他,又或者是更加强大的变种人。当然,如果他不愿意,他也不会勉强,毕竟他有Logan一个就足够满足了!

Scott不断亲吻着Logan的左后心处, 一下一下重重地舔吻那块离心脏最近的位置。Logan觉得自己的心跳声太大了，如果不大声呻吟出来,自己迟早要被这震颤的力量把整个人给撑爆。可他真的觉得自己这样的状态实在是太丢人了，摸索之下抓起Scott的一只手就咬进了自己的嘴里...

Scott夺回主动权,将自己的两根手指伸进了Logan的嘴里，夹着他的舌头来回搅动。完全合不上的嘴巴顺着嘴角流下大量的唾液,淫叫声也丝毫没有被减弱。Scott更是故意地加快了挺动腰身的频率,两人结合处不断传来肉体相撞的拍打声。

Scott将嘴覆盖上Logan的耳垂,含在口中逗弄把玩，"Logan, 看着镜子,告诉我你要我。”Logan被耳边略微沙哑的磁性嗓音所引诱,抬头看向前方的后视镜....

所能看到的是自己的皮肤一片艳色，肉白中透着粉红。再偷眼看自己身后的Scott ,虽然大部分都被自己挡住了，可是眼眶周围一片赤红,像是喝醉了酒的醉汉又像刚刚痛哭过的人，他从不知道激动中的Scott是这个样子的。在他的记忆中, Scott永远都是那么的冷静气定神闲。哪怕身处最艰险的困境最难缠的敌人, Scott也不会有如此的情绪波动。

"Logan，说，说你要我，说你要我在你身体中成结。”Scott的语气非常迫切,但Logan还是听出了这话中的恳求。

Logan伸手向后揽住Scott的头,与他相贴近。嘴角扯着弧度很大的笑容,声音一派温柔，”你要是再敢跟凤凰女和白皇后不清不楚,老子就废了你。”

Scott发誓,这是他这辈子听过最诡异也最动听的情话。虽然他很想解释自己对双A恋真的不感兴趣,可突然想到自己之前对Logan的暧昧心态，一下子就变得没什么说服力。不过,根本没有多少时间让他苦恼怎么跟Logan去证明自己的心意。Logan温暖紧窒的腔道突然开始用力绞紧,勒得Scott几乎升了天。从尾椎骨一直到天灵盖儿一路似被闪电击中，酥麻进心底。Scott拼命将自己更多的挤进Logan的体内，他的阴茎不断胀大,撑得Logan直拧眉。不过不适应只是很短的一瞬,很快, Logan便被Scott那滚烫的精液刺激得不断攀上顶点。

Scott和Logan连结了许久,久到Logan身前的黑色车座银白油箱,甚至是同为银白的车把上都有大量他高潮的痕迹。Logan以为自己会就这么死在这仿佛没有止境的高潮中,然而他实在是太小看自己的积存,也太小看发情中的两人的能力。

当Scott终于可以退出他的身体,将他翻转过来时,几乎又是两人同时将对方拉到嘴边开始新一轮的挑逗.......

\-----------------------------------------------------------

结合之后的两个人，日常似乎并没有什么变化。只是Logan不再需要隐藏自己的性征,不再注射抑制剂的他,脾气似乎好了不少。不再暴躁易怒,不再横眉立目,全校师生皆对Scott表示由衷的感谢…… ? ? 

好处是有,但还有一非常非常不好的麻烦....

虽然Scott的节操有口皆碑,可Logan却没...教授已经不得已的脑过两人多次,以防止他们在学生面前做出有伤风化的行为。

同时，该事件结束后不久, Stryker便收到了来自X战警那位英明神武的小队长大人的亲自登门问候。


End file.
